More than Kodpiece and Danger Bottom
by MarieChristinx
Summary: Bad day for Richard. He knew that it's going to be even more worse as he realized that the was going to see Rob in a few hours. A lost suitcase may turned out to be very useful. Richard/Rob , Bromance which is so much more. Rated a M for a reason.


Richard knew in the moment as he woke up that this is going to be a horrible day. He slept terrible and the headache which felt like a giant explosion in his head was almost unbearable. He seriously didn't want to get out of that bed but a look at the clock made him almost jump out off it. It was almost ten and he had to catch his flight at eleven. /Great/ he thought. He walked into the bathroom as he finally got himself to get out off the bed. Taking his clothes off as soon as he was in, quick shower, that's what he needed right now. The warm water felt so good on his skin and he felt way better. He felt good until the image of a well known face came into his mind. Rob. He hated that, he always had to come into his mind out of nowhere. Well , it wasn't out of nowhere , Richard had to admit weeks ago that he fell in love with that little , blue eyed , brown haired , sexy man who used to be one of his close friends. The image of him didn't faded and he soon felt that tingly feeling in his stomach , the need to release grew with every second , but no he didn't have time for this now. He stepped out of the shower with a deeper breath and a slightly harden cock. Awesome, this day couldn't start better. He didn't need long to get dressed and another look on the clock told him that he seriously had to leave. He pulls out his phone and called a taxi service, ordering them to hurry. He grabbed his suitcase and made his way out. Well, at least the taxi was there within a few minutes. It took way too long to get to the airport and he soon realized that he wouldn't catch is flight in time. Rubbing a hand over his face, the headache just got worse. Finally at the airport and the luck was on his side again, well maybe this day wasn't that bad at all. His flight was late so he could easily get into his plane. He got to his seat with a sigh of relief, he didn't have to worry about being late and therefore he didn't have to worry about Rob telling him that he was already waiting. Rob, oh no, he was going to see Rob, the man who almost gave him boner his morning. He almost forgot about that. Another day, another weekend of acting that he didn't feel anything for him. Richard was usually a cool maybe slightly arrogant person, he had every right for it, but he wasn't that cool when the topic was Rob. He didn't want to worry about that now, he enjoyed the rather quiet flight and took a nap, which he necessarily needed. He woke up almost in time with the Plane landing in New York, he felt better, way better and the headache was almost gone, sleeping, that's it. Richard knew that Rob would pick him up at the Airport, /Okay/, he said to himself, /stay calm like you ever do/. He got out off the plane, walking along the security check and all that annoying crap. And there he was, Rob, sat there with a rather annoying face expression, he stood up as soon as Richard was in his field of vision, a slight shiver ran down Richards spine as Rob came closer. "What the hell Rich?" nice, he could have said Hello at least, "Couldn't you send me a text or something?" Richard shrugged, "See man, I'm sorry. I was late and I was damn happy as I sat in that plane." He saw Rob frowning before a laugh escaped his throat, "You look like shit man." On this, even Richard had to laugh, "Screw you. I'm coming in a second just have to get my suitcase." Rob gave him a nod and Richard turned his back on him and walked over to the baggage reclaim. Richard now stood there for about a half hour and his suitcase wasn't there. He went straight to the service point just to hear, "Sorry, Sir , we just can phone you if we find your suitcase." Richard face expression was everything Rob needed well and the fact that he came back without his suitcase.

He couldn't hold a laugh back, " Oh , shut up Rob. I'm fucked." He gave his should a pat and shook his head, "Nah , don't worry about that. Got enough stuff with me and since you're not much taller than I am… "He shrugged and his eyes ran over Richards body, it was a nice image, Richard in his clothes. "Don't dare you to say that I'm small. But well, thanks." They left the airport in the next moment and headed immediately to the Hotel. Rob offered Richard that they are going upstairs into his room after he checked in. Check in. He needed his ID-Card to check in and his ID-Card was in his purse. Which of course was in suitcase. He luckily noticed that before they headed into the hotel, it would be a bit embarrassing, though. "Shit. My purse…" he mumbled to himself but loud enough that Rob noticed, "… in your suitcase?" Richard sighed but nodded, "Ah , well. We're going to share clothes this weekend so we can share a room. Bed is big enough." Richard raised an eye brow, he couldn't do this , "What?" he didn't wanted to ask but it just came over his lips ,"We're friends. So , where's the problem Rich?" Well, the problem was that Richard was about to masturbate over Rob this morning under the shower. "Never mind , thanks Rob." He offered him one of his typically cheeky smirks before they got into the hotel. Rob already checked in earlier so they went straight to his room. A strange but good feel came up in Richard. Sure , Rob didn't knew anything about his feelings but hell , they would spend the night together. Rob locked the door , it was a nice looking room with a king size bed , Robs suitcase laid open on in. "Well then." He breathed out as they entered the room , Rob went straight in direction of his suitcase , he fumbled inside of it before he threw a shirt at Richard. A black shirt which said ,"Peace and Pasta" Richard rolled his eyes , "Seriously , Rob?" he nodded , "Yeah , should fix you. Guess I'm a bit thinner than you are." He said is casual like it was the most normal thing on earth ,"So , you're calling me chubby?" a slight tone of anger was audible in Richard's voice , " What? No. I didn't call you chubby. You aren't chubby. Don't be melodramatic I watched Open Water , I just saw that you got a wider back." Richard couldn't hold a light smile back , he started to unbutton his shirt and Robs eyes were glued to the slowly bare chest of Richard. Richard didn't notice it first but as he did he looked up and rose an eye brow ," Are you staring?" he couldn't say that he didn't like how Robs eyes were running over his body. Rob swallowed harder and shook rash his head but Richard knew that he stared. And there was it again , the cheeky but so sexy smirk of Richard. He took a step closer to Rob and grabbed his hand , leaded it to his chest , "Try it – it feels even better than it looks." And now , it was Richard who took over. Robs finger tips rushed over his skin and he knew that Rob wanted him as much as he wanted him. He pulled him close just in the next moment and pressed his lips on Rob in an almost sinful kiss. The truth was that Rob fell for Richard months ago. Richard was an attractive and freaking sexy man. Just the way he pulled his hair back drove him crazy. The kiss got more and more intensive with every second and both felt how their desire grew. Richards hands wandered down , starting to unbutton Robs shirt , he needed more skin! He pressed himself against Rob and wrapped his arms around his neck , "I had no idea…" he whispered against Robs lips before his mouth formed a smirk as Rob pulled back and got on his knees in front of him. "Oh , there you go…" Rob didn't say anything he just looked up and smiled. He started to stroke over Richards crotch before he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants in the very next moment. Richards pants soon were covering the floor and Rob stroked teasingly through his shorts. That smirk which graced Richards face didn't fade and a low moan escaped his throat. That was , what he wanted for so long. Caught in his thoughts the brunette didn't even notice that his shorts followed his pants and covered now the floor. He let out a rather surprised gulp as he peeked down , but his mouth soon formed that cheeky smirk again. Rob was stroking him ever so slowly , he could feel every little movement he made. Richard leaned his head back and visible enjoyed Robs hand on his cock. Before he could focus on the strokes of Rob , he felt something else. Robs tongue was teasing the tip of his cock. He took another peek down and moved one hand into Robs brown locks , the grip tightened immediately as Rob started to suck on the head of his already harden cock. He moved his lips almost sinful around the sensitive skin and another louder moan escaped his throat. With this moan Rob took Richard fully into his mouth , one hand took hold of the base of his cock while he started to move his head back and forth. Richards eyes , glued to Rob who gave him one of the best blow jobs he ever had. Robs eyes locked with Richards as his movements became faster and his tongue twisted around. It was rather hard for Richard not to thrust into that hot and wet mouth of Rob. He buckled his hips slightly into Rob , the grip on his hair tightened again as he started to add a hand to double the pleasure , he moved his hand in the rhythm of his head. He fasten up and his movements got harder and Richard hardly could manage not to cry out , " Damn it Rob.. so good.." he hissed. A few more moves and Richards cock was arching hard and throbbing. "C'mon , Robbie. Let me fuck you." He said in that low husky voice as he looked down at Rob who still took care of his cock. As soon as he heard that Rob straightened up a bit , he placed some kisses along Richard hip bones before he straightened fully up reaching for Richards lips , while he was busy fumbling with the button of Robs pants. He bit Robs lower lips playfully as he managed to open his pants. He slowly shoved it down , again , visible enjoying the view Rob gave him. Richard couldn't help , he had to lick his lips over that perfect view. The base of Robs cock already was visible , so he took hold of the fabric of Robs shorts. "Hmm.. too much fabric , way too much fabric." Richard bit his lower lip as he played with the waistband of Robs shorts. He moved with one hand inside and it didn't take long till he slid the second hand in. He stroked over the area around his cock before he slipped the last remaining piece of fabric down to the ground. A smirk adorns Richards face as he peeked down and noticed that Rob already was hard. Oh yes , he wanted that. Rob already stood at the edge of the bed so Richard just needed to give him a light push and he fell onto the bed. As soon as Rob was on the bed he reached up and pushed his suitcase down to the floor – he didn't care that this actually was loud. Richard didn't hesitate and came on top of the other actor. He rolled his hips so their cocks were rubbing against each other. The feeling of the others cock against their own , made both moan out in pleasure. He kissed along Robs jaw-line , down to his neck. He sucked on the flesh which left light red marks. His hands traveled over Robs body , down to the thighs , he placed his hands on the insides of Robs thighs , spreading them. Richards kissed over the chest of the man under him , he lowered himself more and more , he moved downwards with every move he made. Before Richard moved further down he reached for Robs mouth and let him suck on two of his fingers. As he felt that they were wet enough he moved fully down. Richard placed himself between Robs thighs , he started to massage the entrance of Rob. Rob arched his back a bit up as he felt the touch of Richard. A soft moan escaped the throat of Rob as Richard slid one finger inside of him. Richard immediately felt Rob stretching around him. He started to move his finger in and out , careful and slowly at first but it soon got harder as the second finger was added. Rob pushed downwards , he visible enjoyed the attention of Richard. The movements of the brunette got harder once more and Rob shifted under his moves. Richard peeked up he loved how Rob looked like at the moment , so needy , so sexy. A desperate "Richard." came over his lips as he eyed the one who pleased him so much right now. His heart raced , Rob hardly could manage his breathe ," Fuck me Rich. Just fuck me! Now!" Richard didn't need to hear that twice. It was so unusual to see Rob so needy. He begged him to be fucked. Richard could have tease a bit more , but he couldn't resist anymore. He placed himself back between Robs legs , his cock rubbing against Robs entrance. He leaned down , he whispered into Robs ear , "You want to feel me? Deep inside of you? Wanna' be fucked? " he nipped on his earlobe , as he pushed inside without an advance warning. He loud groan was audible as Richard felt the tight , hot sensation around his pulsing cock. Rob cried out in a mix of sudden pleasure of being filled by his new lover and a slight pain in the first moments. But Rob soon got more comfortable under the rough thrusts of Richard , this is how he always imagined it and it was even better. Richard lifted Robs legs up , placed them on his shoulders while his hands took hold of Robs hips. He pulled him downwards as he pressed his hips against Rob , the whole length of the actor was inside of the other. The noises of them turned out into screaming as Richards movements got more rough , he pounded hard into the man under him he shouted out his name ," Fuck , Rob! You're so damn tight! Fuck.. " Rob straightened up and he met Richards lips in a hungry kiss. The kiss was shorter as expected since they both were busy with yelling out the others name. Even if they broke the kiss Richard remained close to Rob, he bit down Robs neck leaving small red marks, he marked him as his own. Richard then straightened up once more, his movements got faster, pounding inside hard. They didn't care if someone could hear them since both of them seem to be very vocal. It was something they both wanted for so long, so why should they hold back in that moment. Their movements got steady and Richard reached down with one hand and he started to stroke Rob in the same steady rhythm. Rob barely could manage to breath under such a pleasant feeling. He couldn't help but scream Richards name once more. Rob soon felt that this would send him over the edge but for the moment he tried to hold himself back at least for some more moments. The tight heat around Richards cock let him feel the exact same. He full filled him perfectly and his throbbing cock started to leak pre-cum. It was the following thrust which made Rob arched his back, it was the perfect angle and Richard hit Robs 'sweet spot'. Their moans got over into steady shouts, "Fuck.. Fuck Rob. I'm almost there." Rob, knew too well how that felt. The way Richard full filled him was incredible. In the moment as Richard tightened the grip around Robs cock, Rob wasn't able to hold it back anymore. He came hard with a loud shout, "Oh my fucking god, Richard!" he automatically arched his back up which let him tighten around Richards cock. The tighter sensation, the way Rob moaned out his name and the fact that he made him come so hard sent Richard over the edge just a few thrusts later.

The feeling he experienced in that very moment was indescribable, it was the first time Richard felt such a pleasure. His still lustful eyes glanced down to Rob, his chest moved fast since his breathing didn't seem to calm down. Rob slowly sank his legs down to the bed, while Richard pressed himself against Rob, sweaty bodies pressed against each other as their lips met in a lovingly yet passionate kiss. Richard then eventually rolled over, next to Rob, "Holy crap…" the only words which Richard could manage to say. Rob answered with a lazy laugh, "Yeah…" the gaze of Rob turned to face Richard, a light questioning look on his face, "How long, Richard?", "A while…" was his short yet understandable answer. Rob bit down his lower lip, "Say it… I want to hear it, Richard." As soon as Richard heard that, he pushed himself up, he met the other actor lips again," I Love You, Rob." It was scarcely audible but Rob heard it and smiled against Richards lips, " I Love You Rich. Ever did. Ever will."

They decided to stay in bed all day, snuggled close to each other, they had a day off and the planned to go somewhere, drinking, enjoying life a bit before it got serious the next day. But this right now was way better than partying or anything else. The time passed by so fast and soon it was getting dark outside. It was about 7 pm as Richard got a call from the airport – they found his suitcase and it was ready to pick up. A chuckle escaped his throat, as he told the lady from the airport that he will take care of that the next day. He didn't need to worry about the hotel room anymore, but he seriously would like to get his clothes back, since Robs didn't fit him, that well.


End file.
